Mac Guff
Mac Guff ''' (also known as '''Mac Guff Ligne) is a French visual effects company based in both Los Angeles, USA and Paris, France, where it is headquartered. Mac Guff specializes in the creation of computer-generated imagery for commercials, music videos and feature films. 270 graphic designers, VFX supervisors and producers, computer engineers and administrators are usually working on 100+ million files (for Despicable Me). In mid-2011, the company was split in two, and the animation department has been acquired by Illumination Entertainment (Universal Studios). The new company is named "Illumination Mac Guff" and has capital worth 3.2 million euros.[http://www.societe.com/societe/illumination-mac-guff-533478434.html Juridic information about Illumination Mac Guff] Company name The company name Mac Guff was inspired by the term MacGuffin. The director and producer Alfred Hitchcock popularized both the term "MacGuffin" and the technique. Animated productions *''La Vie des bêtes'' (1988, design. Philippe Starck) *"Love Don't Let Me Go" (2002, music video for David Guetta dir. Olivier Boscovitch) *''Pat & Stan'' (2003–2006, television series dir. Pierre Coffin) *''Azur & Asmar: The Princes' Quest'' (2006, feature film dir. Michel Ocelot) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2008, feature film dir. Arthur Qwak and Guillaume Ivernel) *''Despicable Me'' (2010, feature film dir. Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud) *[[Despicable Me#Home media|''Home Makeover'', Orientation Day, and Banana]] (2010, short films) *''A Monster in Paris '' (2011, feature film dir. Bibo Bergeron) *''Kirikou and the Men and Women'' (2012, feature film dir. Michel Ocelot) *''Life, Animated'' (2016, feature film dir. Roger Ross Williams, animated sequences only) Features * 1995: La Haine * 1997: Dobermann * 1997: Contact * 1998: Quasimodo d'El Paris * 1998: The Visitors II: The Corridors of Time * 1999: Train de vie * 2000: Cours toujours * 2000: Scènes de crimes * 2001: Vidocq * 2001: Safe Conduct * 2001: G@mer * 2001: Snowboarder * 2001: Le Petit Poucet * 2002: Monsieur Batignole * 2002: Irréversible * 2002: Brocéliande * 2002: Filles perdues, cheveux gras * 2002: Ginostra * 2002: Quelqu'un de bien * 2003: Love Me If You Dare * 2003: Blueberry * 2003: A Species Odyssey (TV) * 2004: L'Américain * 2004: L'Équipier * 2004: Agents secrets * 2004: Arsène Lupin * 2005: La Boîte noire * 2005: Ma vie en l'air * 2005: Danny the Dog * 2005: Joyeux Noël * 2005: Homo sapiens (TV) * 2006: Bandidas * 2006: Azur et Asmar * 2006: Tell No One * 2007: Truands * 2007: La Tête de maman * 2007: 3 Amis * 2007: L'Invité * 2007: 99 francs * 2007: Les Femmes de l'ombre * 2008: Dragon Hunters * 2008: Un conte de Noël * 2008: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * 2008: Comme les autres * 2008: Mes stars et moi * 2008: Transporter 3 * 2008: Largo Winch * 2009: Welcome * 2009: Coco * 2009: Un prophète * 2009: Park Benches * 2009: Happy End * 2009: L'affaire Farewell * 2009: Le Petit Nicolas * 2009: Une affaire d'État * 2009: 22 Bullets * 2009: Coco and Igor * 2009: Splice * 2010: With Love... from the Age of Reason * 2010: Sarah's Key * 2010: Despicable Me * 2011: A Monster in Paris * 2012: The Gatekeepers * 2012: Taken 2 * 2014: Brick Mansions * 2014: 3 Days to Kill * 2015: The Transporter Refueled * 2015: Taken 3 * 2016: Life, Animated * 2017: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets References External links * * Category:American animation studios Category:Companies based in Paris Category:French animation studios Category:Visual effects companies